Broken and Twisted
by Sherlocked Gallifreyan
Summary: Loki's been imprisoned, and Thor hopes to change his brother. He thinks he may be getting somewhere, but Loki's just using him. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. The story doesn't have much to do with the lyrics. It changed halfway through, and this is what happened. But it was inspired by those lyrics. I do not own Thor, Loki, or Thousand Foot Krutch. Comments and criticism welcome.

_And we're all see through, just like glass, and we can shatter just as fast._

_Be Somebody, _Thousand Foot Krutch

Thor stared at his brother. Didn't he even feel slightly sorry for what he had done? He couldn't believe it. Odin was condemning Loki to a life in prison, and his younger brother just stood there, that cold little smirk tugging at his lips. Thor didn't know what Odin said, but the guards banded around Loki, who had been stripped of most of his powers.

He followed the guards from a distance, not letting them see him. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but it wasn't the sight that greeted him. Loki sat dejectedly in the middle of the cell. His eyes were fixed on some point above Thor's head. Thor had never seen Loki look so defeated, so empty.

"Hello, _brother_," Loki said, sneering. The vulnerability was gone. In its place was the bitterness Thor knew. "Come to welcome me to my new home?"

Thor didn't know what to say. His head was still spinning, his thought still a muddy mess. "Don't you feel even slightly sorry, Loki?" he asked, voice husky with emotion.

Loki laughed. He sounded crazier than before. "Sorry?" he repeated. "For what? I did what I wanted, Thor." But Thor could see past the bravado. Loki was sorry, very sorry. But he was too far gone to change.

"You've hurt everyone," Thor said. "Don't you even care anymore?"

"You're so soft, Thor," Loki chided. "You can't let something like emotion stop you from getting what you want."

"Come back, Loki," Thor begged. "Come back to us. It isn't too late."

"Too late?" Loki's voice shook with anger. "You're millennia late for that, Thor. You should have done something years ago. Of course it's too late."

Fighting tears, Thor studied Loki, looking for some sign of the brother he once knew. If that man was there, the cold, demented monster in front of him had hidden him well. He couldn't see the Loki he knew growing up. He couldn't even see the Loki he had known after that ill-fated day.

"Farewell, brother," he whispered. "I still love you."

Loki didn't respond. When Thor looked at him, his eyes were shut and his jaw was clenched. "Brother?" Loki said. "I… I'm sorry." Tears shone in his green eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"I know," Thor said. He turned at the sound of footsteps. "Good bye, Loki."

Loki smiled. _Oh how gullible_, he thought. _He couldn't see through a window. Now I just have to convince him that I'm sorry. Once that's done, I might be able to get out of here. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Once again, comments and criticism are welcome. I own no one.

Thor paced the length of his room. He wanted nothing more than to help Loki. Somehow, Thor resolved to convince Odin that Loki had repented. He had to. With that in mind, Thor strode to the great throne room, where Odin sat. "Father," he said bowing.

"What is it, my son?" Odin asked. He sounded tired.

"It's about Loki," Thor started. "He's repented. He is truly sorry for what he did."

"How do you know?"

"I talked with him the other night," Thor said, thinking back on their conversation. "He's scared, Father. I don't think keeping him locked up will solve anything."

Odin nodded as Thor spoke. What he said made sense. But Loki was the god of mischief and lies and trickery. What if this was little more than a scheme to get free? No. Not even Loki would stoop so low as to use Thor like that. "Have the guards bring him up," Odin told Thor. "I would speak with him myself."

Loki looked up as the guards entered. Sensing Thor, he allowed tears to rise. "Hello, brother," he said softly. What no one knew was that Loki had slowly regained his power during his confinement. He meekly followed Thor and the guards to the throne room.

"Guards, leave us," Odin ordered. The guards exchanged worried glances but did as they were told. Loki was nearly powerless, after all.

"Thor tells me you've repented, Loki," Odin said.

"I… I have, Father," Loki said, letting his voice shake. "And I apologize for all the damage I've done. I know I cannot change it." Let the fools lower their guard.

Odin stepped down and gently rested a hand on Loki's cheek. He studied his youngest son's eyes for any sign of deceit and found none. It was a risky move, but he removed the chains.

In a heartbeat, Loki rammed Odin's own dagger into his side, shoving the Asgardian aside and spinning around. Thor charged at him, but Loki threw him aside with a flick of his wrist.

_How? How is this even possible?_ Thor wondered. _He was stripped of his powers. He should be weak!_

Thor struggled to his feet. His back hurt, and breathing was extremely painful. Loki took this moment to slip behind Thor. Still using Odin's dagger, he stabbed the blade into Thor's back, up into his heart. Thor gasped, blood spurting from his mouth. Loki smiled. "Red suits you well, brother," he commented coldly as he let Thor fall.

"No!" Odin gasped, watching in horror. Loki turned to him. For perhaps the second time in his long life, Odin felt true fear.

Loki crouched next to Odin's head. Gently he brushed his father's hair away from his face. "I'm so sorry," he said. He gently ran the dagger along Odin's throat, watching as blood welled from the thin cut. Ignoring the sounds of Odin choking on his own blood, Loki repeated the motion, except making a deeper cut this time.

The air shimmered around him. Loki stood clean and bloodless now. He left both Thor and Odin to bleed to their deaths and sat on the throne. He was now King of Asgard. Loki Laufeyson, the bastard son of a Frost Giant and some Asgardian woman, King of Asgard.


End file.
